Janni
by luv-Nico
Summary: this is a story about Nico. Nico meets a girl and falls in love with her. the only problem, his half-sister is in love with him! my own character Janni loves Nico but thinks he likes his half-sister more! NicoXOC/ Half-sis Likes Nico
1. When the Rain Goes Too Far

When the Rain Goes Too Far  
By: Luv-Nico  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTORS!!!!**

A little drizzle fell in the small town. it said it would be snow on the radio, so alot of people were happy about it. but, Nico wasn't and niether was a girl on the other side of town. this story isn't about Nico, so we'll go to the girl on the other side of town, waiting for more monsters to kill.

The rain had gotten my hair plastered to my neck and back. it was different colors, as if I'd died it. I turned around slowly, as if afraid of what I would find. but, I found nothing, no monster about to kill me, no other demigods trying to break my neck, nothing. it was odd.I sat down. I was soaked already but i new it would get colder as the night wore on. I wore a black jacket with tons of pockets, all where full. I had a black mini skirt on with tights underneath, and black ballet flats on my feet. black was better for me so i could blend into the shadows. Sighing, i closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

in my dreams i was on the other side of town. a boy stood infront of me wearing an aviator jacket and jeans. he was staring into water talking to someone. i only heard a few words. stuff like 'the quest', 'someone', 'coming', and then i heard something unexpected. i heard them say "girl-behind you'. the boy whipped around and i saw his face. he had gray eyes and was glaring at someone- at me! "What?!Who?!When?!How?!" it was all one word though. "i'm a dream, i'm in a dream, i'm in a dream, i'm in a dream" i kept repeating myself, shaking my head. i couldn't believe he could see me. all of a sudden he said, "In a minte you will awake. meet me here. this will happen, but i won't say this..." he trailed off as i woke up.

* * *

As soon as i was awake, i ate a small bite of food and stood up. it was still night, but barely. i slipped through the shadows carefully, going across town at a run. i had never run on my journey before. i ran away from home two months ago, but never once had i actually run.

I soon found myself in the small circled park i had been at in my dream. in front of me was the boy, talking to the water. i walked up silently, trying to see who he was talking to, but he whipped around just before i could see. i got down on one knee and said, "You Summoned?" i knew he wasn't a god, but i felt it nessicary. "Yes, I did." his voice sounded hollow and dead, but soon picked up emotions.  
he smiled and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Janni. You will not take me back!" i whispered, unlike him. i was afraid someone would hear me and try to take me home.  
"I don't wish to, but you must come with me. you aren't going home, i promise." he spoke as if he had been expecting me, just as i had felt i was expecting someone. i nodded and we left the square, headed for the woods. "Do you believe in the Gods?? Like the Greek Gods and Goddess?" he asked.  
"Yes. It explains the things that have been chasing me and why i felt i was being watched." i answered quickly.  
"Good. hold around my shoulders tight and whatever happens, do NOT let go. ok?" he gave orders and then added, "This may make you tired."  
I nodded and gripped around his shoulders from behind him. He pulled my legs around his waist so i was getting a piggy-back-ride. Then, he ran towards the shadows.

One second we were in Central Park, New York, the next we were at a camp. A sign near the biggest house/cabin said 'Camp Half-Blood'. He set me down and I noticed everyone was staring at us and a bunch of girls were giggling. i grabbed my backpack and put it over my shoulder, "Take me back!" i demanded but he didn't listen.  
"Go back to talking to water and your stupid quest. Take me back to Central Park!" i demanded again, this time he shook his head. i reached for my sword that was usually strapped around my waist on my belt. i looked at my belt- THERE WAS NO SWORD!! "YOU LITTLE!!" I screamed.  
"Give me my sword!" I yelled.  
"What this??" he pulled out my sorry-excuse-for-a-sword.  
"Give it." he shook his head. just then, a sword fell out of the sky. i caught it just before it hit my. it had a small tag attached that said:  
_Little girl on her way,_  
_Needs a sword to save the day,_  
_Her dad will help her._  
_Signed,_  
_Daddy Apollo_

i finished reading it and a light began shining above my head. i looked up, there was a small sun above my head!! i had just been claimed by Apollo, God of The Sun. Lots of whispering began and i felt tears coming, i took my sword and bag and ran to the beach. i laid down in the sand, crying. i was amazed, happy, and scared at the same time. And i fell asleep laying in the sun.


	2. Father Apollo

Father Apollo  
By: luv-Nico  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson Series/Charactors!!!**

When I woke up two people stood over me, blocking the sun. "Hey." I groaned at the lack of sun. One of the people was the boy who had brought me to the camp, the other was shining and was warm. He looked like a teen-ager. about 16 or 17. i blinked hard, making sure it wasn't just a dream. they seemed to be fighting about something.  
"Sweetie, you're awake." the shining one smiled as he said this.  
"Who are you both?" i asked  
"Oh, yea. i'm Apollo, God of The Sun."  
"Daddy!!" I yelled, remembering his smiling face from when i was a baby.  
"I'm Nico." the boy who brought me here said.  
"Yea, Nico, so you wanna tell her what cabin she's staying in?" Apollo asked, frowning.  
"Oh, yea. That. Umm..... You're kinda gonna be in Hades cabin cause.... umm.... Apollo's cabin is kinda full..." Nico said. i was confused, the both could tell that.  
"I have to sleep in a cabin?" i questioned. i didn't like it inside. i had gotten used to the wind, rain, and coldness that came most nights. _Inside. _i thought, _inside....  
_"Yea, why wouldn't you?" Nico asked, now he was confused.  
"Wait boy, there's more to tell." Apollo said. He musta noticed i was still lieing down because he pulled me up and steadied me. I smiled thanks.  
"Umm.... ok... Apollo?" He seemed extremly confused now.  
"Argh! Boy! You are a son of Hades? Aren't you?" Apollo was a bit aggresive.  
"Dad, can't I sleep outside. I don't like it inside!" I was almost begging.  
He shook his head, and said firmly "Inside." I sighed._ Hades cabin.... It was cabin number 13 now.... Hades cabin.... Nico...._ I sighed again_. _I blinked hard and took a few steps away from Apollo and Nico. i was still too tired though. Nico stadied me and said,"Careful." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Then, I felt myself gain 'weight'. i noticed the sword appeared on my belt. I walked straight to the Hades Cabin and went inside, Nico right behind me.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it anyway :):) ~luv-Nico


	3. Hades Cabin

Hades Cabin  
By: luv-Nico  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!!! I do own Janni though!! **

I looked around the cabin. Cabin 13 had 3 people in it other than me and Nico. Nico gestured towards the couch "You can sleep on the couch if you want, or I can and you can have my bed." "Couch." I said firmly. I set my bags down on one of the arm-chairs. I sat down on the black apolstry*. Leaning over a side-table, I played with one of my marbles. It was black and white and I was sure it came from the Underworld. I rolled it back and forth, like I was a cat playing with yarn on a rainy day. I sighed and saw a black haired girl crowding Nico.  
"Nico, I don't think you're friend is happy." her vioce was high and she growled the word_ friend_. I rolled my eyes and muttered "B!tch." I pulled out my MP3 and turned it on. It was black. As soon as the music began, I was warm. even felt a bit better about being in Hades cabin. I sat cross-legged on the chair, watching the girl flirt with im, and him trying to get her to leave him alone. His face was saying 'save-me' but I felt like letting him suffer; he'd made me suffer, now it was his turn. Everyone else left but me and those two. Now, things started getting more intense.  
First, she took his jacket off him- who knows how. She started trying to take his 'button-up' shirt off, but her fingers kept slipping, I knew i would have to help him soon. then, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to kiss him. She kissed him on the lips for a few minutes, before her hands slipped down and she started trying to upzip his pants- don't ask how I saw all this, they thought I was asleep. Know, I knew he had suffered enough, I picked my sword up and walked up behind her. I put the tip of the sword to the back of her neck, "Up." I said, "I let it go on long enough, go." I escourted her to her room and she went to bed.  
When I got back to the 'living-room' Nico had left. i sighed and went to the recliner. I put it back and went to sleep.

* * *

_In my dreams, I saw Nico. I was half-asleep, but he was fully awake, staring at me. Then, he kissed me on the cheek. I hugged him and laid down on the couch. He sat next to me, humming a song. I fell asleep, but instead of going to bed himself, he sat, watching me and probally- thinking. He walked over to the recliner and put it back. he laid down and went to sleep. I could tell as soon as he was asleep he was having a night-mare. _  
_he was talking too. he kept saying, "Father, no. please!" and "It's not her fault!"_

I woke up suddenly and looked around. It was about mid-night and no one was near me_. _I was about to go back to sleep, but i didn't. instead, I walked out of the cabin. i went down to the beach, a bit sad. When i got there, i saw someone sitting alone. I hid in the shadows and watched. It was Nico and he was talking to the water. This time, I heard the other person.  
"She's not meant!" Nico said.  
A gruff vioce answered, "She is. Bring her to see me."  
"Why? She's just a silly girl."  
"Bring her!"  
"No!"  
"Do you want to be a Dandylion again boy?"  
"No Father."  
"Than do it!"  
"She doesn't trust me Father. She got mad enough when I brought her to camp."  
"Get her to trust you then! Silly girl? No one can be sillier than you boy."  
"I will Father. Good-Bye"  
"Good-Bye son."  
Then it was quiet. I walked out of the shadows and sat next to Nico. "Hey." I said. I took something out of my pocket with one hand- a black and white marble- and I took his hand in the other. I placed the small marle in his hands and stood up. I didn't say anything, but I walked farther down the beach. I laid down and fell asleep, even though I wasn't tired.

When I woke up, I was back in Cabin 13. I vaguely remembered being carried by someone- I didn't know where to though. Probablly here. I sighed and sat up. It would be a long day.

* * *

Oh My Goddesses!!! I didn't even know what I was writing!! I love it though. I swear I wasn't even thinking about it when i wrote about the beach. My fingers had minds of there own!! Hope you like it!! Sorry if i ever forget to comment or anything. R&R please!! So sweet... ~luv-Nico


	4. Sunny Days

Sunny Days  
By: luv-Nico  
**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write it?? I DO NOT own the charactors. I DO own Janni! **

The sun was shinging bright today. It was like Apollo had washed his Sun-Car just for today. No one else would have a clue why I'm so happy today. Today I wore my pair of REAL 'Bronze Gladiator Heels'. thy use to be used in fights some say, but i wear them on my birthday. For the first time, it was sunny on my birthday. I smiled, remembering the days when i was a little kid, living with my mom.

_"Honey. Time t0 wake up! Some one is here to see you!" My mom woke me up easily._  
_"Nick?" I asked. She nodded. i quickly dressed in my green polka-dot dress and my child-hood pair of gladiator heels. Nick had been my best friend. He was nice, funny, and just extra-awsome! Smiling, I walked down the staircase. He knew why i wore this on my birthday. I got it from my dad(apollo) when i was young, and when i grew out of my first pair, i got a new pair from him some how. Nick was the only one who knew, I trusted him. We went out to the beach and i gave him a marble.  
he laughed and said, "I should be the one giving you something. It's your birthday." we'd talk for hours on end. Then, one day, i woke-up and his family was gone. They just vanished._I looked at the sun, rising up higher and higher. I began to talk to myself. Telling all my troubles, starting just after Nick left. I felt like I was being watched, but I didn't care. How bad could it be? Then, the black haird girl, Allison, came out of the trees. "Hah!" she screamed, "I got you! I'll tell Nico everyhing about your crush, Nick! Then, he won't be so fond of you anymore, will he?" She grinned evilly. I smiled. "Oh, and I was just getting to the good part about running away. Too bad yo revealed yourself, now no one will ever know. Thanks for listening, Lil One." I wasn'' talking to her. Then, she saw a small toy i had.  
"That from Nick?" she asked. i nodded. I got it the last day i saw him before he left. i could remember it like it was yesterday though.

_The rain pattered slowly down. We were sitting at the beach, talking. "Janni? What's wrong?" Nick asked. He seemed concerned.  
"I have a bad felling." i said.  
"'Bout what?"  
"You."  
"Whadda ya mean?"  
"I don't know. I just don't feel right..."  
"It'll be alright" he smiled. i believed him. When he said things would be alright, they usually would be, but the strange feeling stayed.  
"Ok." i said. i put my head on his shoulder, sighing. He put a small box on my lap. We sat like that for a few minutes before his sister, Bianca, came.  
"Sorry to interupt, but Nick has to come now. Something's wrong with mom!" She said. both of us stood up.  
"You should go home Janni. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." Nick said.  
just before they were out of hearing range, his sister said, "Don't go making promises like that Lover-Boy." _

_And that was the last time I saw him. When I opened the box the next day, i found the small toy puppy, and i've told it what i would tell Nick everytime i needed advice, and for a toy, it gave good advice too. _I sighed. Wondering what had happened to Nick. Just then, Nico came out of the shadows.I knew he had heard it all. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell over.  
I woke up a few minute later with Nico bent over me. "Are you ok?" he asked. Shadowing over him was Allison, glowering.  
"Nick.... old friend... need-water..." I said. It made just about no sense to me, but he gave me water. I nodded in thanks. I looked at him closely. His Grey eyes seemed to sparkle and his light-pink lips were curled into a smile. His hair came down into his eyes a bit, but that was a style.... i sighed, standing up.  
"So, you heard... Everything?" I asked. He nodded. I turned on heel and walked away saying, "Anything you missed- Allison will tell you." I was mad. Not at him though. I puffed and went towards the water. i sat down in the water. I wished I was brave enough to drown myself. And foolish enough. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

The terrors and wonders of life. It's amazing, Isn't it? I'm trying to use any reviews for some help. Review with some ideas! I really need help :):) ~luv-Nico


	5. Quest

Quest  
By: luv-Nico  
**I don't own them!!**

I sat in a daze, not noticing anything around me. I was about to get up when Nico came over to me. "It's ok." he said. I shook my head. I knew it wasn't right... it couldn't be.... I turned my head to face him. He was still the same. There seemed to be a bit more recignition in his eyes though. "One minute." I said, and I took out a small celstail bronse knife. I put it to the back of my arm, I bleed, it hurt. This wasn't a dream.  
I heard him mumble something like, "And they call me emo..." I shook my head clear and whispered, "Nick- Nico. You... I kno-...." then I spoke up and said, "You could've at least told me! I mean, your mom dies and then you disappear. Then, I end up at the Lotus Hotel for like 70 years. And, after that, you lie. you knew."  
He nodded, "I only found out just before Bianca joined the Hunt. She told me, but... but I didn't believe her... Anyways, we gotta go on a quest. If you accept.. it's up to you. Come on!" I stood up and raced him to the 'Big House' as I call it. Of course, I won. We went inside. He was pretty much dragging me where I needed to go.  
I heard people talking before we got to the room. I stopped him just before we went in. I pressed my lips against his and walked inside. he was a bit dazed but walked in right behind me. i smiled and they asked, "Are you going?" I nodded firmly and they said, "Go pack." Geez, Dinousys could be demanding when he was playing his game! I walked to the cabin, dazed. A quest! I was so exicited and confused. What where we doing anyway?

I was packed quickly. I took my bag and everything that was in it, and I took my new set of Chestial Bronze Knives, along with my sword. We were leaving in the morning. I wasn't hungry so I went down to the beach. It was peaceful and there was only a small breeze. The breeze smelled of salt and water. I sighed and looked around. The beach had tons of shells, rocks, and glass pieces laying around. I took off my shoes and walking into the water. It was warm and gentle. I sat down on the sand with my feet in the water, watching the waves.  
I was half asleep when Nico came and whispered, "Hey! You gotta get back to the cabin!" I nodded meakly and stood up. He helped me to the cabin, even though I could do it myself. I knew he was using me but what the heck. Being used was better than being alone. When we got to the cabin, Allison was on the 'porch', grinning. That couldn't be good.  
"All you stuff is_ together_ now." She said. Nico was confused but I knew what she'd done.  
"Crap." I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"She put our stuff together, like in the same back-pack or something."  
"Um......." He and I both became sheep-ish.  
"I gotta get my stuff into my own bag!" I said.  
"Yea... Me too." he said.  
I laughed awkwardly and went inside. I stepped in the door and saw my bag, empty on the floor. I pulled out my knives. She would pay. Allison came out from the shadows behind me and put the tip of her sword to the back of my neck. She hadn't seen my knives. I hid them in my sleeves and said, "He's yours. I don't want him." It wasn't true, but I'm a good lier.  
"Sadly, this isn't about him. You have to die. I don't like you, and Nico disobeyed." she said.  
"When he was talking to the water... That was you father. He said something about 'get rid of her', that was me. I knew he had a secret." I said. as soon as i said Secret a song popped in my head, I began humming to the words in my head,  
_Let me know that i've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
just to my time with you.  
Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know,  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(dirty little secret)_It was Dirty Little Secret By: The All-American Rejects

* * *

And what will happen??? DON'T ASK ME!! I DON'T KNOW!! I just go with it. To me, its my writing, but then again, it's not... *shrugs* who knows!! R&R!! ~luv-Nico


	6. The Truth

The Truth  
By: luv-Nico  
**Not gonna say it.... Oh, fine. I DON'T OWN PJO!!!!**

"Turn around." she ordered. I turned around. It was almost time to use my knives. She quickly started adding pressure to make me bleed. I whipped my knives out of my sleeves and disarmed her lazy grip in a light swing.  
"What now? Allison?" I asked. She screamed. I rolled my eyes and put my knives away.  
Kids flooded into the cabin, wondering what I did. "I mearly disarmed her and asked 'what now?' and she screamed." I shrugged. Nico didn't buy my story. 'Whatever' was my only comment to would he take her side?

The next morning I woke-up early and went to the beach with my stuff. I sat crying while I waited. He took his sister's side for no apparante reason. I didn't want to go now. I found out we had to destroy an evil ghost in the underworld or something like that, so it made no sense that I was going. A daughter of Apollo in the Underworld? Uh oh! And, Hades hated me and his son, let's just hope he hated this other thing more! I turned on my MP3 and started listening to Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

_Wake-up in the mornin _  
_feeling like P-didy_  
_Got my glases _  
_I'm out the door, i'm gonna hit this city._He walked up at that moment; me crying and singing Tik Tok at the same time.I nearly punched him, but changed my mind at the last second. That would just give him more reason to believe Allison. Nico reached towards me and I expected him to hit me, but instead he pulled one of my ear-phones out and put it in his ear.  
It wouldn't have been _that_ bad.... If I hadn't just changed the song to Realize, by Colbie Caillat.... But he wasn't amazed or anything.... In fact, the weirdest thing happpened; he smiled when he heard the song. I took the earphone back gentley.

"So...." I said.  
"Yeah...." he answered.  
"I didn't-.... I'm...... I-....... Errrr......."I stammeredand couldn't say anything. Nico was just too perfect; I couldn't yell at him for agreeing with her. I couldn't be mad at him; he was too much like me.... Different....  
"Let's go." he suddenly seemed mad.  
I nodded; it was all I could do.I walked a few feet behind him. Kids watched us walking through windows, out doors, or just standing in front of their cabins. I heard them whispering. They were whispering loudly; deffinitly what they were saying was meant to be heard.  
"Shut Up!" I finally yelled. We had been walking for about 5 minutes; with people whispering that whole time, non-stop.  
Allison was smiling, "What's wrong Jan? Pressure make ya snap?" Everyone was watching me.  
I smiled. "Oh, no. Does that happen to you? Maybe you and Nico here can work on it together-" he was begging me to stop, but I wouldn't. He desevered it- "You're lucky I didn't have my sword and Nico didn't come in with me, bitch. Otherwise, your **_trap_** was worthless. I'm stronger then you. You know it. I know it. Also, remember Allison, you can't fight the truth. Meaning, I don't fight over boys like you do. You're never gonna fight me lest you're on the bad side. You will never win a fight with me. And, if you want Nico, I like him, but you can have him." I smiled again, everyone else was frozen; amazed. I just admitted I liked him, but I also said I didn't need him. My rant was over, and my voice hadn't broken from the steady, calm beat/ tune.

She screamed. It was exactly like yesterday. Then, everyone knew. Her scream was from anger, frustration; not from pain or fear. I took off my scarf that might be hiding scars from yesterday; i never looked. Everyone watched me and saw them. Everyone gasped. I was right; the gouge had scarred my neck. "Well, Nico and I have a quest so..... We gotta go." I smiled, turned, and stalked away. Nico followed.


End file.
